


All Hallows' Eve and a Few Drowned Saints

by OneBlueJay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, F/F, Horror, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueJay/pseuds/OneBlueJay
Summary: Horror-themed one-shots and drabbles for October, feat. any queer Naruto ship that strikes my fancy.Tags will be updated as we go.





	1. Body, Mind, and Soul: Part I

Tobirama smiled as his favorite hunter dragged himself back into consciousness. Uchiha Izuna groaned, lashes fluttering against the loose strands of hair normally tied back in a ponytail. Now, whereas Uchiha Izuna’s hair was finally free, the rest of him was very much not. 

“Good morning, I~zu~na~.” 

The Uchiha tried to lunge at him, teeth bared.

Tobirama snorted and drummed his fingernails against the thick leather straps keeping the ravenette pinned to the cast-iron bedframe, a limb to each bedpost. “Honestly, if I didn’t know better, I’d think _you _were the vampire.”

“I am going to shove a number two pencil so far up your ass it’ll hit your aorta,” Izuna snarled.

“Sorry, I only keep pens around the house.” Tobirama hummed, moving his fingers just slightly so that they drummed against the blue veins of the hunter’s wrists instead. The fear that sparked in Izuna’s eyes was thrilling, but it was gone in an instant. Tobirama resolved to make it return.

“So, what’s the plan?” Izuna drawled, keeping his voice admirably level even as he twisted to test his bonds for give that was not there. “Bore me to death until Aniki breaks through that door and impales you with a well-aimed chopstick?

“No, no, I think Madara is too busy for that at the moment.” Tobirama allowed something almost like pity to cross his face. “Anija can be a handful, especially when he gets his heart set on something, ah, _shiny_ for lack of a better word. Which is why you’re here.” There was that lovely panic again. Tobirama let his index finger trace the radial artery up to the divet where Izuna’s forearm and bicep met.

“What do you mean? What is Hashirama doing? Where is my brother?”

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “So many questions even when the answers are so obvious.”

“Senju, tell me where my brother is _right now_ or I swear to God—”

“Oh, really? Which one? Because Amaterasu seems to have given up on you and, if I recall correctly, your family never did much to endear itself to the one with rosaries and crosses.”

Izuna snarled. “Fuck you. Fuck your pasty white ass and fuck your two-faced, son-of-a-bitch stalker of a brother.”

Tobirama pouted and ran his fingers the rest of the way up Izuna’s arm to his neck. “Madara’s been such a bad influence on you. You never used to swear like this.”

“I used to have more brothers,” Izuna sneered.

Tobirama’s grip tightened around the other’s neck. “_So did I._” He forced his fingers to relax when Izuna began to choke. “Sorry, sorry, I know you had nothing to do with that.” Tobirama sighed and began to tap the sharp lines cut by Izuna’s clavicle. The ravenette was still gasping for breath, angry half moons dug into the skin of his neck. “Madara will be fine, by the way. I mean, not alive, but he’ll be up and about.”

“So what,” Izuna’s hoarse voice was venemous, “you’re gonna turn us and hope we don’t turn around and kill you?”

“‘Us?’ Oh, no, just Madara.”

Izuna stared at him for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed. Tobirama enjoyed the view of his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Hah! That’s rich. You kill me and Madara will _gut _you, whether his heart’s still beating or not.”

Tobirama couldn’t keep the fond grin off his lips. “Again, you misunderstand.” He abruptly swung one leg over the bedframe so that his thighs hugged the other man’s waist. 

Izuna flushed bright red, thrashing and bucking only to flush an even brighter red when it made his situation worse. 

“Whereas my brother believes that Madara will come around just from sipping some O-negative, you and I both know that won’t happen. But what would the great Uchiha Madara dare try when his cute, fragile, oh so very _human_ little brother might be in danger?” Tobirama crooned and leaned down to press his chest flush against Izuna’s. He relished the staccato hammer of the hunter’s heart against his own long-dead one and sang in time with it, “Absolutely _nothing._”

This close, Tobirama could feel Izuna trembling beneath him, whether out of fear or rage or a bit of both, he didn’t know. “I will _kill_ you.”

Tobirama let out a throaty laugh and began to run his nails along Izuna’s carotid artery. “You’ll try,” he admitted with a sly grin, “but trust me, the next time Madara sees you, you’ll be so well-trained that taking you away from me would just break you more. And once Madara accepts that, Anija will finally have his best friend back—in body, mind, and soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for Part II, likely featuring more TobiIzu and a smattering of MadaTobi.


	2. Making a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha's land is dying and with it so are Tajima's sons. In a desperate bid to stem the tide of misfortune, Tajima turns to the old lore and seeks out a spirit whose life can be tied to theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird Kitsune AU that I couldn't get out of my head, feat. Tobirama the pissed off fox, Madara the disaster gay, and Tajima the adult man who still isn't over his childhood crush.
> 
> CWs: Graphic violence and injury

He’d done it, finally, after years of trying. Tajima felt a grin stretch his lips until they cracked, smile as incandescent as the kitsune trapping against the ash tree before him, thrashing and snarling despite its forced human form. It may not have been _his_ kitsune, but surely it was related to Butsuma in one way or another, and Tajima would mark that a victory any day. Butsuma or not, this fox would serve its purpose well, even with a mere three tails. 

Tajima turned toward his eldest surviving son and smiled more softly, ruffling Madara’s wild hair. The boy still hadn’t managed to close his mouth from the initial jaw-drop. “He’s so pretty,” he breathed, 

“Yes, it is, isn’t it,” Tajima kindly corrected. 

He hadn’t had anyone to teach him that about Butsuma, to remind him that Butsuma wasn’t human, that Butsuma would just as happily eat a human as help one, and that any kitsune would do the same.

So Tajima wouldn’t be taking any chances with this one, despite the fact that it looked younger than Madara himself. “Get the supplies from the pack, would you?”

Madara nodded and darted off toward their camp half a kilometer away. 

The kitsune’s bright red eyes watched him go with a frankly terrifying acuity. Yes, Tajima would need to be careful with this one. The fox was meant to bring their clan good fortune, not more pain. 

Which was why he was glad Madara wasn’t here for the first part. 

Red eyes refocused on Tajima through the net’s metal mesh as he pulled the forging hammer from his belt. “Just so you know,” Tajima said as he walked closer, relishing the apprehension that appeared on the fox’s pale face, red eyes now darting from hammer to Tajima’s face and back to the hammer, “this clearing is covered in silencing seals, so go ahead and scream if you need to. No one will hear.”

And scream it did, louder than the crack of its right tibia shattering under the head of Tajima’s hammer. “In our temple,” he muttered, half harsh and half tender, “there will be no need for you to walk.” He moved to strike the other leg.

“_S-stop, stop, please._” 

Tajima couldn’t help but look up. He immediately regretted it.

The fox was crying, tears tracking down its still-round face, and the comparison to twelve-year-old Izuna tripping and spraining his ankle last week was too easy to make. “_Please_,” it said again, bell-like voice cracking, “_just let me go. I won’t hurt anyone. Please, just let me go home_.”

And that, that last word, made Tajima snap out of the spell that he’d barely noticed had been spun. He yanked his hand back from where it had begun to loosen the net. The fox snarled, red eyes burning with hate, and Tajima snarled right back, slamming the hammer into its left kneecap.

When Madara skittered back into the clearing barely ten minutes later, the fox was barely conscious, legs bent unnaturally as nothing but wires held it up.

“It tried to escape,” Tajima explained bruskly, trying to ignore how similar its voice had sounded to Butsuma’s when they were children. “Now hand me the ropes. We’ll have to carry it from here.”

Then he noticed the line of blood seeping from a tear in Madara’s shirt and the way he was panting.

“Father, there’s another one.”

Behind Tajima, the white fox inhaled sharply.

Tajima stole a glance back at it, expecting ferocious smugness only to find barely disguised terror. _Oh, _he realized. “How many tails?” he asked to confirm his suspicion as he removed the bow from his back and drew an arrow at the same time.

“T-two, I think? I think it followed me back. I’m sorry, father, I couldn’t—”

“Shh, it’s okay. Are you hurt badly?”

Madara shook his head. 

“Then everything’s fine. Better than fine, in fact. I think you just found our fox’s littermate.”

“_ITAMA, RUN_—”

A crack resounded through the clearing as Tajima backhanded the pinned three-tails. He grinned as brown and silver flashed in the corner of his eye, drew the bowstring back smoothly, and let the arrow fly. It hit flesh with a heavy _thump._ A two-toned, two-tailed fox kit hit the ground next to Madara with a yelp.

Madara clapped his hands over his ears when the white kitsune screamed, and it was somehow worse than when Tajima had broken its legs. Tajima quickly brought around the broad side of his bow to knock the loathsome creature out, doing the same to the new two-tails trying to drag itself toward its probable-sibling. The arrow stuck out from its right foreleg.

Slowly, Madara lowered his hands. He was breathing hard, and his eyes were wide. 

Tajima double-checked that both foxes were truly unconscious, then grinned, finally allowing himself to feel his racing heart. “Excellent job, Madara. Five-tails for the temple will be much better than three. I hope you aren’t too tired to carry two of them yourself.”

The Uchiha clan’s newest deities wouldn’t need to be conscious for the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll ever get back to this AU, but if I do, it will probably feature a very angry nine-tailed Butsuma and a whole lot of soft MadaTobi as Madara tries to make up for his father being the worst. Also, IzuTama.
> 
> (Btw, I live off of comments, so please R&R.)


End file.
